Maraudeurs: Leur histoire
by FReuhgtjvbikgebrg
Summary: La vie des Maraudeurs de leur première année jusqu'a la mort de Lily et James. En passant par leur multiples farces et les malheurs de Rogue dont personne n'en à rien à faire(même moi...)ATTENTION peter n'existe pas dans ma fic'...
1. Chapitre 1: Bientôt Poudlard

Bon alors voici une potterfiction sur les Maraudeurs je n'ais pas d'idée pour le nom de l'histoire mais si vous avez une idée ou une remarque mettez moi un review.

Aussi si vous voulez qu'il se passe tel ou tel chose mettez moi une review et je verrais...

Aurag

**Petite précision ceci est une nouvelle version du chapitre 1. J'espère que vous la trouvez mieux !**

Chapitre1 bientôt Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial pour James Potter, en effet le dernier des Potter avait 11 ans et entrait à Poudlard.

En ce moment il était dans sa chambre et tournait en rond, re_-_vérifiait ses affaires, etc.

« Ah vite quelle heure est' il pensa James paniqué en se jetant sur son horloge sorcière .hum...il est ...QUOI !Juste 6 heure du matin ! Oh!Je croyais qu'il était plus tard ...

Il fit un looooonnng soupir et re_-_vérifia ses affaires « bombabouses, pétard flibustes, nougats gicleurs (inventé par lui cette friandise arrosait tout ceux qui essayait de la manger mais elle avait un goût délicieux) ah je crois que j'ai tout ...ouf.. ». Il s'assit sur son lit et se releva rapidement plus tard pour voir l'heure « et maintenant c'est bientôt l'heure ?hum... 6 heure 30 bon...

N/A : bon je crois que vous avez compris qu'il est stressé le pauvre Jamesie... nyark, nyark ;)

Finalement l'heure de manger arriva James essaya de manger une éponge sans s'en rendre conte et avait perdu tout son courage ... « bientôt j'irais a Poudlard oh non ... Si j'étais à Serpentard ah... »N/A : Les Potter, dans m'a fic' au moins, sont tous aller a Gryffondor car ils descendent de Godric Gryffondor.

Il semblait à James que s'amusait à avancer le temps puis à le ralentir, etc. ...

Lorsque James et sa mère Athéna qui l'accompagnait arrivèrent la gare était comme toujours pleine de monde et James se demandait pourquoi les Moldus ne remarquait jamais qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour que cela soit normal...

Athéna était une femme calme et très belle mais impressionnante et quiconque la voyait sentait qu'elle imposait le respect.

Elle et M. Potter étaient les meilleurs autors actuels.

Les multiples Sorciers dans la gare était, pour la plupart, plutôt reconnaissable facilement mais certains avait visiblement fait quelque efforts.

Une femme à coté de James était vêtue d'habits qui devaient être à la mode il y a un ou deux siècles preuve des mauvais renseignements qu'avaient les sorciers sur les Moldus.

On remarquait aussi un homme entouré de gnomes volants qu'il essayait de faire passer pour des robots jusqu' à ce que un des gnome morde un Moldu et en soupirant le sorcier se résigna à lancer un sortilège d'illusion sur ses gnomes.

James et Athéna se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le pan de mur à traverser et là malheureusement se trouvait un Moldu à l'air féroce (2 mètre 10) qui semblait être une sorte d'agent de sécurité et il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'ici ...

James et les petits groupes qui arrivaient déjà décidèrent d'attendre.

James regarda quand même sa montre : 23 minute avant le départ du Poudlard Expresse...

Plus que 20 minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Expresse : plusieurs groupes apparemment anodins se regroupait autour du mur enchanté.

Plus que 15 minutes : il y avait de plus en plus de monde ...

Plus que 10 minutes : il y avait maintenant une vrai foule de sorciers ici et apparemment le garde commençait à ce douter de quelque chose, il patrouillait de plus en plus nerveusement.

Plus que 7 minutes : mais pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ! Pensa James. Il sentit sa mère se crisper à coté de lui.

Plus que 5 minutes : au moment ou James allait paniquer et faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter Athéna leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le moldu qui regardait ailleurs. James sentit un trait chaud le frôler et percuter le moldu qui s'immobilisa et en trébuchant un peu il leva des yeux vides vers Athéna avant de s'endormir.

Pendant quelque minutes il y un silence puis Athéna cria : « Vite, vite allez courez qu'attendez vous ! »

Il y u un temps de repos puis la foule se rua sauvagement vers le pan de mur N/A : pas très civilisés non... ( ;

Athéna souffla à James : « Vite cours je dois le retenir essaye de limiter tes farces à Poudlard... »

James la rassura vite et alors lui aussi se mit à courir.

N/A : Bon j'arrête le chapitre là ou pas ? Hum... Ça fait trop court dommage c'était une bonne fin de chapitre allez go je continue.

Il suivi au hasard un garçon au cheveux noirs (attention pas graisseux hein...) il passa vite la barrière et senti à peine le garçon cheveux noirs tomber à coté de lui. Il voulut le retenir mais la foule le poussa il lui jeta un dernier regard et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent avec un mouvement de tête il lui fit signe d'avancer ce que James fit.

James monta à bord du Poudlard Expresse sans avoir revu le garçon.

Il se trouva vite un compartiment vide ou il s'installa et déposa ses affaires.

A peine avait t'il finit de placer ses affaires qu'un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir.

James se leva et il ouvrit la porte mais BANG !

La porte venait de cogner quelque chose, James passa sa tête dans le couloir et vit le garçon aux cheveux noirs par terre et sa valise ouverte.

Il l'aida à ce relever et en s'excusant alla refermer la valise du garçon. Tout en la fermant il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieure et il vit une quantité impressionnante de farce et attrapes même comparable à la seine !

Il tourna lentement la tête vers le garçon et lui jeta un regard intrigué.

Il avait le même age que lui est avait la même carrure mais quelques centimètres de moins N/A : Dans pas mal de fic' Sirius, car c'est lui, est plus grand que James or dans la description du livre il n'est pas présenté comme vraiment grand je vois plus James plus grand enfin bon c'est comme ça dans ma fic' voila...

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et de beaux yeux bleus qui faisait fondre toutes les filles.

« Eh apparemment je me trouve en compagnie d'un apprenti farceur. Dit James avec un sourire oouuups... il venait de faire tomber un pétard de sa poche.

_-_Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul. Dit le garçon aux yeux bleu en riant (ça change de « aux cheveux noirs »

_-_Non répliqua James sans se démonter en riant aussi moi je ne suis pas un apprenti mais un maître en se domaine. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et James réfléchit rapidement le garçon en face de lui avait l'air très sympa et aimait les farces comme lui peut_-_être que...

« Euh...ça te plairait de crée un groupe de farces avec moi ?Tu n'est pas obliger d'accepter ajouta James en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

_-_Génial !Cria le garçon

_-_ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?Demanda James étonné.

_-_Bien sur !Répondit Sirius en riant de James et de son air étonné »

James tendit une main au garçon en annonçant :

« James Potter.

_-_Sirius Black Répondit Sirius en serrant sans hésiter la main de James. »

Sirius entra enfin dans le compartiment et s'installa.

James et Sirius discutèrent de choses et d'autre mais bien vite la conversation se tourna vers le Quiditch

« Et toi tu veux faire parti de l'équipe de ta maison l'année prochaine ?Demanda Sirius enthousiasmé.

_-_Ouais !J'adore voler !Répondit James en plus je vole depuis l'age de 5 ans.

_-_Et tu veux faire quoi comme poste ? L'interrogea Sirius.

_-_Bah... mon poste préféré est attrapeur et toi ? Déclara James.

N/A : petite précision dans plein de fic' James est poursuiveur alors qu'il est attrapeur car il joue avec un vif d'or et je ne pense pas que les poursuiveurs jouent avec des vifs d'or !

_-_Batteur pour taper sur les joueurs adverses ! Dit Sirius en riant et en imitant un grand coup de batte. »

Après la conversation changea.

Alors qu'il restait encore environ une demi heure avant l'arrivée à Poudlard quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

James jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Sirius qui hocha la tête et dit « entrez ».

La porte s'ouvrit et un garçon de leur age et à l'air fatigué apparut.

« Excusez moi y ni y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments je peux m' assoire ici ? Demanda t'il d'une voie fatigué mais douce.

_-_Bien sur ! Fit Sirius en souriant. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas James.

_-_Non, non il peut s' assoire ou il veut !Répliqua James

Le garçon à l'air fatigué s'assis donc dans ce compartiment.

Personne ne parla jusqu' a ce que James dise :

« Eh Sirius tu pense que tu va aller dans quelle maison ?

_-_bah... je sais pas trop mais toute ma « _famille_ » est aller à Serpentard... répondit t'il gêné. Et toi ?

_-_Toute ma famille est allée a Gryffondor si j' y allait pas...annonça James avec une grimace.

_-_Mais tu préfère la quelle ? Insista Sirius

_-_Gryffondor bien sur !Et toi euh...dit James a...

_-_ Remus Lupin. Se présenta Remus.

_-_James Potter annonça James en lui serrant la main.

_-_Sirius Black dit Sirius en serrant lui aussi la main de Remus.

_-_Alors tu aimerais être dans quelle maison ? Insista James.

_-_ Gryffondors mais on dit que c'est les plus sympa les plus forts et tout ...répondit t'il mal à l'aise.

_-_Quoi ? Demanda Sirius perplexe.

_-_Euh... de la d'ou je viens je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis... Révéla t'il Gêné. »

James et Sirius se regardèrent bouche bée.

« En tout cas je crois que tu viens de t'en faire deux le rassura James.

_-_Enfin si tu veux bien nous supporter ...blagua Sirius

_-_Oh ...merci...merci les gars les remercia Remus les larmes aux yeux. »

James et Sirius ayant toujours eu des amis ne comprirent pas sa réaction mais furent très heureux et flattés quand même.

Et le voyage se continua dans le silence malgré les quelques conversations et rires jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement.

Alors 3 garçons, de première année à en juger leur taille, apparurent dans le seuil de la porte.

Le premier semblait être une sorte de chef pour les autres car il avait un air triomphant et supérieur. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu glacial qui vous gelait sur place.

N/A : tiens je me demande bien qui s'est...

Le deuxième avait un air rusé et se tenait un peu à l'écart James ne pu donc pas le distinguer de plus près.

Enfin le troisième qui se tenait juste derrière le premier avait un air sinistre de d'horribles cheveux gras. En le voyant James se demanda si il connaissait l'existence du champoing.

Sirius se demandait la même apparemment car il essayait de retenir un fou rire et James en voyant Sirius se mit lui aussi à essayer de retenir son fou rire.

« Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy et vous ? Fit le premier de sa voie glaciale. »

Le fou rire de James et Sirius se stoppa très brutalement.

James avait beaucoup entendu parlé des Malfoy et à voir la tête de Sirius lui aussi.

« Malfoy ? C'est ton nom... Siffla lentement Sirius comme si se mot lui brûlait la gorge. Tu n'est pas le bienvenu alors dégage ! (Sirius sorti sa baguette)

Oh... mais tu vas me faire quoi Black indigne de se nom... Lança Malfoy en ricanant. Tu vas me lancer des étincelles ? Tu sait que ta mère ne sera pas contente du fait que tu fréquente le fils Potter»

Mais apparemment il n'était pas si sur de lui que ça de battre les Gryffondors car il parti en emmenant ses 2 sbires (ou Toutous si vous préférez...)

« Voila tu vois le niveau des Serpentards car s'en aucun doute ils iront à Serpentard en supposant qu'ils arrivent à trouver la sortie du Poudlard expresse... Se moqua James »

Les trois amis plaisantèrent et rirent durant toute la suite du voyage et oublièrent vite leur petite visite...

Point de vue de Lily (pour une fois !) :

N/A : Le passage commence lorsqu'elle va recevoir sa lettre…

La famille Evans avait toujours été une famille parfaitement normale, avec une réputation parfaitement normale. Enfin si on se penchait plus on pouvait se rappeler quelques évènements étranges qui entouraient parfois la fille aînée : Lily Evans…

Un jour totalement comme les autres, alors que les parents de Lily réglaient les dernières formalités pour le passage de Lily au collège, Mr Evans appelait justement sa fille, lui demandant de descendre venir le voir. Lily était dans sa chambre à ce moment là et, un peu surprise, elle descendit.

Son père l'attendait dans le salon avec une lettre entre les mains.

« Tiens c'est pour toi .fit t'il en lui tendant la lettre »

Lily la prit et l'observa : elle était étrange car 4 animaux se croisaient autour d'un 'P' formant des armoiries… Lily l'ouvrit et elle découvrit une lettre étrange, écrite à l'encre verte :

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore._

_Enchanteur en chef, Grand Manitou de la Confédération anglaise des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Miss Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre admission au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Votre famille n'étant pas sorcière, un sorcier passera vous prendre le 10 juillet vers 15h et vous accompagnera au chemin et de travers. Il répondra a vos questions._

_Veuillez croire, Miss Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,_

_Mme Walsh Directrice adjoint de Poudlard, Directrice de la maison Serpentard._

Lily resta bouche bée après la lecture de la lettre et la passa à son père, qui la lut. « C'est… C'est une blague ? Fit Lily la voix tremblante. –Non, je ne pense pas… Annonça gravement Mr Evans. Ta mère et moi avons toujours su que tu étais un peu spéciale mais sorcière… _-_Je vais aller dans ce… Poudlard ? S'inquiéta Lily. Si tout cela n'est pas une blague, oui. Dit Mr Evans en souriant. Tu vas apprendre des tas de choses… »

Et ce n'était une blague. Le jour dit un sorcier à l'air sympathique mais vêtu d'habits qui semblait à la mode du siècle dernier se présenta …. Après avoir fait la connaissance de Lily, il l'emmena à Londres pour qu'elle achète le matériel nécessaire pour Poudlard.

Lily se demandait encore qu'est ce que pouvait être ce matériel lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un pub miteux que personne ne semblait voir. Lily elle_-_même ne l'aurais sûrement pas vu si le Sorcier (Henry Swart se nommait t'il) ne lui avait pas montré…

N/A : Pas de moquerie merci je suis nul pour les noms….

Il entra dans le pub à l'aspect miteux et Lily le suivit. « Je te prévient c'est un peu exotique et étrange dedans pour une moldue _-_moldue ? Répéta Lily sans comprendre. C'est quoi ? _-_Ah oui ! Excuse moi… J'oublie toujours que tu ne sais rien à notre monde… Expliqua t'il. Un moldu c'est une personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques. _-_Comme mes parents ? Demanda Lily. _-_Exactement ! Répondit Henry. »

Henry poussa soudain la porte grinçante et tenant à peine debout et entra. Lily le suivit et entre dans l'endroit le plus bizarre qu'elle n'ait jamais vu : La salle était petite et enfumée ainsi que basse de plafond et salle. Une trentaine de créatures plus ou moins humanoïdes ainsi qu'une vingtaine de sorciers se trouvaient à l'intérieur et discutaient, jouaient ou marchandaient des objets ou de minimes créatures étranges qui ne ressemblaient à rien de se que connaissait Lily.

Heureusement, personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle car, étant très timide, elle n'aurait pas supportée d'être regardée par tous ces 'choses' et personnes bizarres… Henry lui fit signe de le suivre et traversa la salle pour se diriger vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait une petite porte de service. Lily remarqua que certaines photos que se passaient les sorciers semblaient bouger… Sûrement avait t'elle mal vu…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fond de la salle, Henry sortit par la petite porte de service, Lily a sa suite. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une sorte de petite cour inutilisée mais comportant seulement un mur de briques. « Mais… il n'y a rien ici ? Demanda Lily. » Henry sourit pour toute réponse et se tourna vers le mur puis le toucha du bout de sa baguette.

Le mur sembla se transformer pour laisser place à deux énormes portes qui s'ouvrirent. Derrière se trouvait une allée remplie de sorciers ou de créatures ainsi que de magasins très étranges, vendant des chaudrons ou des balais…

Henry et elle se baladèrent de magasins en magasins, et achetèrent tout ce qui était sur ça liste. Lily n'avait jamais entendu parler de la moitié de ce qui se trouvait sur sa liste et, sans Henry, elle aurait été perdue sur ce 'chemin de traverse'…

Lily finit son été plongé dans ces livres, voulant en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde magique. Malheureusement, sa sœur Pétunia semblait détester de plus en plus sa sœur et avait une aversion particulière pour tout ce qui était magique… Leur relation s'envenimait de plus en plus et elles ne se parlaient pratiquement plus ou alors seulement pour s'insulter…

Malgré le fait que ces parents, eux, trouvaient génial le fait d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille, Lily partit pour Poudlard sans avoir réussit à ce réconcilier avec sa sœur… Les parents de Lily avaient décidé de l'emmener au moins jusqu'à la gare à Londres d'où elle partirait pour Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare avec près d'une heure d'avance et il n'y avait personne. Lily chercha du regard la voie 93/4 mais elle ne la trouva pas… Heureusement Henry l'avait prévenue et savait exactement quoi faire. Elle trouva le pan de mur assez rapidement et fonça devant, non sans hésitation mais a sa grande surprise : elle le traversa sans dommages et elle se trouva sur un quai pour le moment désert (il ne s'y trouvait juste qu'une énorme locomotive rouge)

Elle attendit quelques moments mais ses parents ne virent pas. Elle finit par re_-_passer le pan de mur pour découvrir que ses parents ne pouvait pas passer le mur…

« Ce n'est pas grave Lily… On va se dire au revoir ici…Annonça Mme Evans. Tu nous enverras pleins de lettres… Si tu y penses ! Ajouta t'elle en souriant. _-_Maman ! Protesta Lily. Jamais je n'oublierais de vous écrire… On ne sait jamais… Ajouta Mr Evans malicieusement. Imagine que tu rencontres un beau sorcier… »

Lily se dépêcha de le faire taire et leur dit au revoir, promettant de leur écrire puis elle repassa le pan de mur. Elle se retrouva sur le quai et monta dans le train pour prendre un compartiment même si il n'y avait personne. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans un des multiples compartiments elle s'installa et se mit a songer a ce qui l'attendait à Poudlard.

Quelques dizaines de minutes, alors que les autres élèves arrivaient enfin, une fille entra dans le compartiment. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marron chocolat.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda t'elle puis sans attendre de réponse, merci. »

Et elle s'assit sur la banquette en face de Lily et se mit à parler :

_-_Salut ! Je m'appelle Jenny et toi ? Tu es en première année, toi aussi ? Je sais pas mais pour le moment Poudlard ça n'a pas l'air très impressionnant… Tu sais dans qu'elle maison tu vas aller ? »

Elle avait dit cela sans sembler vouloir une réponse mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit l'air perdu de Lily.

« Je m'appelle Lilly Evans et oui je suis bien en première année…En profita pour dire Lily. Mais que veut tu dire par dans qu'elle maison vas tu aller ? _-_Tu viens d'une famille de Moldus ? Demanda Jenny en réponse. _-_Oui. Avoua timidement Lily. _-_Je m'en doutais. Dit Jenny. A Poudlard on va être répartis dans 4 maisons en fonction de nos qualités et défauts et…. »

A ce moment une fille entra dans le compartiment, coupant Jenny, et rougit.

« Oh ! Excusez moi… Bafouilla t'elle. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un… Je m'appelle May Dodger et… je peux rester dans votre compartiment ? Les autres sont pleins…. _-_Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Fit Lily souriante. Et toi Jenny ? _-_Non, non... Moi non plus .L'assura Jenny. »

May s'installa alors, soulagée à côté de Lily. Jenny et Lily continuèrent alors à discuter, May intervenant parfois. May venait aussi d'une famille de moldus et Lily ainsi que May apprirent par Jenny les détails du système des maisons à Poudlard et elles s'amusèrent toutes les trois à prévoir dans quelles maisons elles seraient…

Elles virent à peine le temps passer et bientôt elles arrivèrent à Poudlard…

Fin du 1er chapitre.

Alors comment trouvez vous ce nouveau chapitre ? Vous préférez l'ancien ou pas ?

Vous pourrez peut' être me mettre un review... non ? Pitié...

C'est le petit bouton bleu « go » vous cliquez dessus et voila !

Aurag


	2. Chapitre 2: La répartition

Bon alors voici le chapitre 2.

Chapitre 2 : La répartition

James, Sirius et Remus avaient parlé du projet de James et Sirius qui était de créer un groupe de farceur et Remus avait accepté d'en faire parti.

Les « Maraudeurs », nom proposé par Remus, comptait désormais 3 membres et ce nombre resterait sûrement fixe.

Le Poudlard expresse arriva beaucoup trop tôt à leur goût et ce fut avec beaucoup d'angoisse qu'ils traînèrent leurs valises hors du train.

Mais à peine était t'ils sorti du train une énorme voix retentit :

« Les premières années ! Allez les premières années par ici ! »

James, Sirius et Remus se tournèrent d'un coup au même moment pour voir un homme énorme faisant plus d'une tête que les adultes normaux à la barbe assez touffue.

C'était lui qui venait d'appeler les premières années et les 3 amis se rapprochèrent de lui tout en étant effrayés par la taille de l'homme près d'eux.

« Je suis sur qu'il a du sang de géant dans les veines ! Leur souffla Sirius

Mon père m'a parlé de lui il s'appelle Hagrid .Il est assez sympa parait t'il.

Lui répondit James toujours en chuchotant. »

A ce moment le dénommé Hagrid tourna son énorme tête vers eux.

« Oh ! S'exclama t'il en voyant James. Tu es James Potter non ? »

James se tourna vers ses amis en quête d'une aide quelconque mais ses prétendus amis fuyait son regard.

« Euh... oui. Répondit t'il avec difficulté.

_-_Tu ressemble moins que ce que je croyait à ton père. Mais tu sais il était à Poudlard avec moi. Lui expliqua Hagrid.

_-_Oui je le sais. Il m'a parlé de vous. Lui répondit James un peu rassuré.

_-_Bon ! S'exclama t'il. Les premières années on y va ! »

Et il se dirigea vers la rive du lac où ce trouvait les barques.

Les premières années le suivirent plus ou moins facilement car malgré le fait qu'il marche lentement chacun de ses pas était énorme et faisait 3 pas normaux.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux barques Hagrid cria :

« Montez dans les barques ! 5 dans les barques pas plus ! »

Les 3 maraudeurs montèrent dans une des barques les plus à droite laissant 2 places libres dans leur barque.

Peu après 2 filles arrivèrent et leur demandèrent si elles pouvaient prendre les 2 places encore libres.

James les regarda avant de donner sa réponse.

La première avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un très beau marron chocolat

Elle était très jolie pensa James.

Elle semblait du genre à dire franchement se qu'elle pense et semblait plutôt sympa.

Mais c'est en regardant la 2eme que James eut un choc et faillit tomber à la renverse.

Elle avait de fins cheveux roux lumineux qui encadraient parfaitement son merveilleux visage aux traits fins, elle avait de très jolies courbes très bien dessinées mais la chose d'on elle était la plus fière était ses yeux.

Elle avait des yeux verts sublimes d'un vert profond et au moment ou James les regarda il eu l'impression de se noyer dans ces yeux vert profond et étincelant.

« Oui, oui vous pouvez venir annonça James en sortant de sa torpeur »

Les 2 filles s'assirent et murmurant un simple « merci ».

Personne ne parlait et tout le monde attendait qu'on leur donne des rames ou qu'il se passe quelle que chose car pour le moment les barques ne bougeaient pas encore.

« Tout le monde est près ? Allez on y va ! Cria Hagrid ».

A ce moment il frappa dans ses mains et les barques à la stupeur de tout le monde se mirent à avancer toute seules.

Certains élèves crièrent mais les barques n'allaient pas très vite et ils furent vite rassurés.

Un peu plus tard alors qu'ils passaient un virage Hagrid cria à nouveau :

« Et maintenant regardez tous à votre droite ! »

La barque de James, Sirius et Remus et des deux filles était la plus à droite et donc la mieux placé pour voir ce qui ce dressait maintenant à leur droite.

Tous les élèves poussèrent des cris d'émerveillement et d'excitation en l'apercevant :

Le château de Poudlard se dressait enfin devant eux !

James était comme hypnotisé devant le plus important bâtiment magique d'Angleterre !

Il était encore plus grand et majestueux que dans les récits de sa famille malgré les nombreuses descriptions plus ou moins fantaisistes qu'on lui avait fait…

Comme les 3 Maraudeurs avaient déjà hâte de l'explorer et de trouver de nouveaux passages secrets ainsi que de bouleverser l'intérieur…

Tout le monde fixait le château et personne ne parlait.

Enfin après une éternité aux yeux de James ils arrivèrent et descendirent des barques.

Les 3 Maraudeurs verraient sûrement beaucoup d'autres choses fantastiques et merveilleuses mais James savait d'avance qu'aussi vieux qu'il vivrait jamais il n'oublierait sa première vision du château de Poudlard.

Enfin Hagrid se mit en marche vers le château avec un sourire ému en voyant les visages ébahit et émerveillé.

Les élèves le suivirent en trébuchant sur le chemin mouillé et glissant jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard.

Peu après les élèves et Hagrid arrivèrent devant les portes du château et là Hagrid donna trois grand coups sur la porte puis recula et attendit.

Au bout d'un moment la porte s'ouvrit et une sorcière à l'air menaçant en sortit.

« Vous voila enfin Hagrid ! Dite elle allez faite vite entrer les premières années. »

Hagrid la salua et parti vers la foret interdite avant de bifurquer vers sa cabane.

« Suivez_-_moi lança sèchement la femme »

Et elle les mena jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle.

« Vous allez entrer dans la grande salle et être répartit dans 4 maisons différentes selon vos qualités et vos défauts. Les noms de ses 4 maisons sont :

_-_Gryffondor_-_Serpentard

_-_Serdaigle _-_Pousoufle

Quand je rentrerais dans la grande salle vous me suivrez et vous placerez en bas de l'estrade.

Quand je vous appellerais vous monterez sur l'estrade et vous vous coifferez du choixpeau. Il lira en vous et vous indiquera votre maison.

Alors vous devrez aller vous assoire à la table de votre maison. Leur expliqua la sorcière

Je peux dire aux élèves qui entreront à Serpentard que je serais la directrice de leur maison et qu'ils auront intérêt à se tenir impeccablement je serai donc très sévère sur la discipline. Maintenant si vous avez des questions posez les moi tout de suite car je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas je m'appelle Mme Walsh »

Elle fit une pause et les regarda sévèrement.

Aucun élève n'avait l'air d'avoir le courage de prendre la parole après un tel discours.

« Maintenant entrons dans la grande salle. Annonça t'elle. »

Et sans plus attendre elle poussa les portes de la grande salle et entra.

Les élèves la suivirent dans la grande salle en murmurant et espérant d'être dans tel ou tel maison.

« Waooow ! Souffla Sirius en apercevant le plafond enchanté de la grande salle.

_-_Ce plafond est enchanté il représente le temps de dehors. Il est si profond qu'on ne sait même pas si il y a un véritable plafond au dessus ! Expliqua Remus.

_-_Parfaitement vrai ! S'exclama la fille aux magnifiques yeux verts qui venait d'entendre leur conversation. Je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ai pris la peine de lire 'L'histoire de Poudlard' !

_-_Quoi ! Firent James et Sirius en même temps.

_-_L'histoire de Poudlard ! Répéta la fille d'un air excédé. C'est un livre vraiment passionnant ! Il explique beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard ainsi que son histoire. Savez vous que le 3eme directeur du 17eme siècle à ... »

A ce moment Sirius bailla et la fille vexé parti.

« Remus tu as vraiment lu ce livre ? Lui demandèrent James et Sirius.

Non, c'est mon père qui me l'a expliqué. Leur répondit Remus en riant. »

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Mais bientôt Walsh commença la répartition et à ce moment touts les élèves de première année se turent immédiatement.

Le choixpeau se mit à chanter et James mort de rire et de peur n'écouta rien et s'apperçut avec horreur que Walsh commençait déjà a appeler les élèves…

« Ancius Karl appela justement Walsh »

Aussi tôt un élève assez petit se leva et alla se coiffer du choixpeau.

Peu de temps après le choixpeau annonça : « Serpentard ! »

Alors Walsh lui désigna une table couverte de vert et d'argent et il s'y dirigea.

D'autres noms défilèrent et bientôt retentit :

« Black Sirius »

A ce moment Sirius se leva lentement pour se diriger vers le choixpeau avec un air de condamner. James lui sourit faiblement pour l'encourager.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tète.

Il garda ce chapeau étrange durant presque une minute entière sur sa tète, frissonnant de temps et temps et paraissant mal à l'aise puis finalement le choixpeau annonça : « Gryffondor ! »

Sirius courut presque jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor et, une fois qu'il y fut installé, fit un grand sourire un James qui lui répondit par un pale sourire.

James était très angoissé car les Potter allaient à Gryffondor depuis toujours et si il n'allait pas à Gryffondor il serait sûrement banni de sa propre famille. Ou irait t'il après ?

« Figs Jenny »

La fille aux longs cheveux noirs se leva et alla tranquillement vers le choixpeau sans manifester de peur quelconque. Au contraire elle semblait s'ennuyer légèrement…

Peu après il annonçait :

« Gryffondor ! »

Et elle alla avec une marque de soulagement quand même sur le visage à la table de Gryffondor

Soudain un nom le sortit de ses pensées :

« Lily Evans »

Alors la fille aux merveilleux yeux verts se leva et alla se coiffer du choixpeau.

Peu après un nom retentit : « Gryffondor ! »

James était maintenant complètement angoissé car en plus de la punition de sa famille ne pas aller à Gryffondor le priverait aussi de la jolie Lily et de Sirius...

« Malfoy Lucius »

James se retourna brutalement pour voir celui qui était arrivé dans leur compartiment ce diriger vers le choixpeau d'un pas conquérant.

A peine le choixpeau eut effleuré la tète de Malfoy qu'il cria : « Serpentard ! »

Avec un petit sourire supérieur propre au Malfoy il alla s'assoire à la table des Serpentards. James avait beaucoup entendu parler des Malfoy… Et pas en bien !

Les noms défilaient toujours Remus Lupin fut envoyé à Gryffondor puis :

« Potter James »

Beaucoup de visages se tournèrent brusquement vers lui à ce moment :

Ses amis mais aussi Jenny et beaucoup d'autres qui connaissaient le prestige de la famille Potter donc Malfoy ainsi que les enfants de sang pur.

James le leva en transpirant et se dirigea vers ce qui déciderais de son destin à Poudlard…. Finirait t'il mangemort à Serpentard ou glorieux auror a Gryffondor ? Sa fin ou son commencement approchait...

Il fit Remus lui faire des signes d'encouragement. Cela lui remonta un peu le moral.

Mais quand il vit Sirius il eu du mal à retenir son fou rire :

Sirius était monté sur la table de Gryffondor et criait pratiquement n'importe quoi pour encourager James.

Malheureusement Walsh (faut dire qu'il crie et toute la grande salle l'entend mais bon...) l'entendit et lui criait dessus en se moment…

Mais grâce à lui il mit le choixpeau avec le sourire.

« _Hum... Un parfait Gryffondor ! fit une voie dans son esprit_

_Alors je vais aller à Gryffondor ? demanda James incrédule_

_Oui mais n'oublis pas ceci :_

_Le fils du sang pur pourra _

_Si sa volonté le permet_

_Inverser la vie et la mort_

_Se sacrifiera t'il ?_

_Survivra t'il ?_

_Caché il était_

_Mais dévoilé il sera... »_

A ce moment James se sentit comme projeté et il ouvrit les yeux mais il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermés.

Il entendit à peine le « Gryffondor ! » retentissant que poussa le choixpeau mais il courut vers la table de Gryffondor tout en se promettant de réfléchir plus tard à ce que lui avait dit ce chapeau.

Là Sirius et Remus en se souriant le félicitèrent et tout en se donnant des accolades et se félicitant mutuellement devinrent réellement les meilleurs amis de Poudlard.

N/ A : Enfin c'est pour un peu plus tard mais bon…

James vit à peine Severus Rogue et Wilkes être répartis par le choixpeau. Les réputations de leurs familles étaient telles que James ne fut absolument pas surpris de leur maison : Serpentard bien sur !

Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que le groupe des Maraudeurs se cella.

James regarda enfin à la table des professeurs et demanda à un élève de 3eme année si il pouvait lui les présenter.

« Bien sur ! Je m'appelle Mondingus Fletcher et toi ?

_-_James Potter

_-_Alors la vielle sorcière là c'est Walsh enfin bon tu dois déjà le savoir non ?C'est la prof de potion et la directrice des Serpentards, je ne te conseille pas de la fâcher... Là le petit professeur c'est Fitwick il enseigne les sortilèges il est si petit qu'il doit se poser en haut d'une pile de livre pour qu'on le voit mais il enseigne si bien les Sortilèges et est si gentil que personne ne se moque de lui sauf quelques Serpentards...La jeune sorcière ? Je ne la connais pas mais je sais que c'est la nouvelle prof de Métamorphose la dernière c'est fait tuer cet été par les mangemorts...

Le vieux c'est Hector Ridoctus le prof de défense contre les forces du mal avant lui on disait que le poste était maudit : il est le seul à avoir gardé son poste plus d'une année mais c'est sa dernière année...Heureusement car...enfin tu verra puis il y a Dumbledore mais lui tout le monde le connais il y a aussi Chourave là la petite sorcière potelée. Elle est la directrice des Poussoufles et la prof de botanique. Tiens lui c'est Fergus Aiguillas, un sale type, le concierge.

Voila tu les connaît tous maintenant. »

James le remercia mais soudain tous les Serpentards tombèrent de leurs chaises et s'écroulèrent par terre et quand ils essayèrent de se relever ils s'aperçurent que leurs mains et leurs pieds restaient collés au sol.

Toute la grande salle sauf les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire et des cris résonnèrent : « Bien joué Fletch! »Ou « Bravo Fletch ».

James jeta un regard à Mondingus qui faisait de son mieux pour être surpris mais cela contrastait avec son sourire moqueur discret...

Walsh se mit à crier et à essayer toutes sortes de charmes et de contre sort mais comme elle n'avait aucun preuve contre Mondingus elle du abandonner.

James se fit raconté l'histoire de Mondingus Fletcher par un élève de 4eme année et lui, Sirius et Remus pendu aux lèvres de leur conteur apprirent ce qui deviendrait plus tard leur source d'inspiration...

Il connaissait des passages secrets dont même le concierge, pourtant connaissant les ¾ des passages secrets de Poudlard (enfin un peu moins mais bon...), n'avais même pas idée. Il avait une collection impressionnante de Bombabouses, de Pétards Mouillés du Professeur Flibuste, de frisbee à dents de sabres, de plumes piégées et de plein d'autres farces qui faisaient que les choses avaient une fâcheuse tendance à exploser autour de lui...

Ce fut les Farces fantastiques de Mondingus qui donnèrent envies aux Maraudeurs de devenir les farceurs les plus connus de Poudlard.

Ensuite les préfets appelèrent les élèves des différentes maisons et James, Sirius et Remus suivirent celui de Gryffondor jusqu' au portrait de la « Grosse Dame » d' après Lily et entrèrent à l'intérieur du trou qui se forma lorsque le préfet annonça le mot de passe.

La salle commune était grande avec de confortables fauteuils près d'une immense cheminée.

Deux escaliers recouverts de rouge et or (comme toute la salle d'ailleurs...) se tenait au fond de la salle divisant le dortoir des filles et celui des garçons.

James monta dans son dortoir et en s'allongeant dans son lit il se repassa le film de la journée dans sa tète et sa seule conclusion alors que son esprit s'embrumait fut que cette année s'annonçait merveilleuse...

Voila fin du deuxième chapitre alors maintenant qu'il y a 2 chapitres est ce que je mérite des reviews ? Pourquoi non ? Oh pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, je me traîne à vos pieds...noonnn...

Réponse aux reviews

Alors là sa va être

_slt !_

_g trouve que ta fic est génial mais tu as pendé que si malfoy lucius aurai été en meme temps a poudlard que james et sirius, ces deux l'aurai haï plus que rogue , non ?_

_sinon c t tres bien_

_a »_

Mais Lucius Malfoy va rester calme et Rogue va venir les énerver et en plus il va essayer de séduire Lily alors que Malfoy ne les énervera pas.

Enfin bon si tu préfère je peux changer le 1er chapitre et mètre cela à la place :

« Le premier semblait être une sorte de chef pour les autres car il se tenait devant les autres et les regardait d'un air supérieur. Il avait des cheveux noirs très gras. Le deuxième avait un air de gorille et se tenait juste derrière le premier comme un garde du corps James ne pu donc pas le distinguer de plus près.

Enfin le troisième qui se tenait juste à coté du premier avait un air rusé et un regard froid. En voyant le premier James se demanda si il connaissait l'existence du champoing.

Sirius se demandait la même apparemment car il essayait de retenir un fou rire et James en voyant Sirius se mit lui aussi à essayer de retenir son fou rire.

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue et vous ? Fit le premier d'une voie glaciale. »

Le fou rire de James et Sirius se stoppa très brutalement.

James avait beaucoup entendu parlé des Rogue et à voir la tête de Sirius lui aussi.

Une famille d'empoisonneurs lui avait dit un jour son père.

« Rogue ? C'est ton nom... Siffla lentement Sirius comme si se mot lui brûlait la gorge. Tu n'est pas le bienvenu alors dégage ! (Sirius sorti sa baguette)

oh... mais tu vas me faire quoi Black indigne de se nom... Lança Malfoy en ricanant. Tu vas me lancer des étincelles ? »

Mais apparemment il n'était pas si sur de lui que ça car il parti en emmenant ses 2 sbires (ou Toutous si vous préférez...) »

Alors ? Tu préfères quoi ?

Je changerais se passage si tu préfère et j'enlèverais aussi le nom de Malfoy lors de la répartition.

Bon sinon je remercie **énormément **lyralune et en espérant avoir plus de reviews la prochaine fois...

Merci quand même à ceux qui par hasard auraient lu cette fic' mais n'aurais pas mis de reviews la trouvant tellement minable...

Aurag


	3. Chapitre 3: Premiers temps à Poudlard

Bon voila le chapitre 3 ! Désolé pour le retard...

Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe...

Qui connaît « Un voyage où le passé surgit ! » par Tobby ?

C'est une très bonne fic' ou Harry revient dans le passé pour sauver ses parents.

Mais si vous préférez les fic' ou la vie de James et Lily est normale (ou presque) enfin sans apparitions de Harry, etc...

Alors « Ton écho » de MrsWallace est très bien aussi !

Reviews! Reviews!

(-:o Reviews! Reviews!

Reviews! Reviews!

Chapitre3: Premiers temps a Poudlard

James se réveilla le lendemain et après s'être habillé regarda sa montre : il leur restait 40 minutes avant leur 1er cours de la journée qui serais Potion.

Cela était largement suffisant mais James préféra hum.... Disons s'assurer que Sirius se réveille à l'heure (Remus étant déjà réveillé) en...lui versant un seau d'eau pas vraiment froide... bon d'accord.... Un seau d'eau glacée sur son oreiller.

Avec un sourire machiavélique James courut jusqu'à la sortie du dortoir en entendant les cris de Sirius : « James Potter !!! Reviens ici !!! Je vais d'étriper !!! »

Lorsque James arriva dans la salle commune il eu une mauvaise surprise :

Les cris de Sirius avaient réveillé près de la plupart des Gryffondors qui regardait maintenant James avec des regards menaçants et mal réveillés.

Remus le rejoint alors qu'il traversait la salle commune.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Lui souffla Remus en le poussant vers la sortie. On a entendu les cris de Sirius dans toute la salle commune.

- Oh je l'ais un peu aidé à ce réveiller... En lui versant un seau d'eau sur la tète...euh...en le rafraîchissant plutôt... »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en sortant de la salle commune mais très vite Remus cria : « attend »

Et il entraîna James à l'intérieur de la salle commune.

« J'avais oublié de te montrer cela. Lui dit Remus en lui montrant une note rouge sur le panneau d'affichage. »

Elle disait :

« Pour une raison exceptionnelle les week-ends à pré au lard seront ouverts à tous cette année. Malgré tous les élèves de moins de 13 ans ne pourront pas profiter des visites exceptionnelles comme les bals, etc...

Mme Mc Gonnagal, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. »

« Cool ! Fit James en re-sortant de la salle commune. On va pouvoir aller à Pré au Lard !

-Ouais mais c'est étrange d'habitude les week-ends à Pré au Lard ne sont autorisés qu'aux 3 ,4 ,5 ,6 ,7eme années, non ? Lui Répondit Remus

-On dirait qu'ils ont voulu être un peu plus souple cette année... Remarqua James »

Et ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient Sirius les rejoint et encore humide se plaint car il avait l'intention de faire la même chose à James mais il s'était fait avoir...

Après quelques rires pardonna à James et promis de lui rendre la pareille. « Alors tu devra te lever tôt ! Fit James en riant »

Quelques minutes après avoir mangés ils arrivèrent dans les cachots pour leur cours de Potions.

« Je crois que nous sommes en avance .Remarqua Sirius. »

En effet ils étaient les 1ers arrivés et aucun élève apparts eux n'était encore arrivé.

Peu après Lily, Jenny et May Dodger (Une nouvelle amie de Lily au caractère calme et à l'air doux) arrivèrent.

Lorsque James essaya pour passer le temps d'engager la conversation elles le regardèrent de plus près et Jenny déclara, menaçante :

« Tiens...Mais se n'ais pas le crétin à cause de qui on a été réveillées si tôt ?

-Hum... Maintenant que le dit...Répondit suspicieusement Lily.

-Potter c'est ça fit Jenny avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre une information très précieuse. »

James préféra s'éloigner pour plus de sécurité tandis que Sirius se moquait : »Wahow ! Jamesie c'est fou le succès que tu as avec les filles !!!! »

Les autres élèves finirent par arriver et contrairement à ce que lui avait dit son père les Serpentard étaient plutôt calme... « Ça doit être la peur du 1er jour. Pensa James. »

Quand l'heure du cours arriva ils entrèrent dans les cachots et s'installèrent.

Alors Walsh arriva.

« Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ou ceux ou leur mémoire minable n'arrive même pas à retenir un nom, Je suis le Professeur Walsh. »Fit elle sèchement.

« Hum sympa comme introduction...Commenta Sirius. »

Heureusement pour lui Walsh ne l'entendit pas.

« Je vais devoir vous apprendre l'art subtil des potions pendant cette année et espérons que ce sera la dernière. Comme je m'attend à ce que la moitié de cette classe ne comprenne rien à la délicatesse d'un mélange je vais vous citer le programme pour que les plus mauvais sache quoi réviser. » En disant cela elle jeta un regard mauvais aux Gryffondors.

« Ey ! On n'a encore rien fait et elle nous crie déjà dessus ! Se plaignit Sirius. »

Walsh sembla entendre Sirius et se tourna vers son groupe mais n'arrivant pas à trouver le coupable reprit son discours :

« Nous allons commencer par apprendre les bases et les propriétés des ingrédients de bases ainsi que quelques potions simples.

Plus nous avanceront dans l'année et plus les travaux seront durs alors vous devrez vite redoubler d'ardeur dans votre travail. Maintenant commençons le cours. »

Le cours portait sur une potion assez simple : une potion anti-furoncles et James n'eut aucun mal à la réaliser ainsi que Sirius et Remus.

La fin du cours arriva et les Gryffondors se rendirent à leur cours suivant : Métamorphoses.

Alors que les Gryffondors s'installaient une jeune sorcière arriva. James le reconnu très vite : c'était la jeune sorcière qui venait d'arriver selon les dires de Mondingus.

« Bonjour je suis le professeur Mc Gonnagal comme certain le savent je viens d'arriver et mon prédécesseur a été tué lors des vacances d'été par des Mangemorts.

Je vais vous enseigner les Métamorphoses et je préviens que le premier qui dérange mon cours je le transforme en bureau. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos elle donna un coup de baguette sur son chapeau qui disparut et à la place se trouvait un grand bureau.

Certains élèves poussèrent des cris. James savait que la Métamorphose sur les élèves était interdite mais James ne préférait tout de même pas la fâcher.

A peine Mc Gonnagal commença son cours que James fut passionné par cette matière et contrairement à la potion il écouta tout le cours.

James se souvint des commentaires de Mr Ollivander lorsqu'il avait acheté sa baguette :

« Hum... 27,5 centimètres, flexible, très puissante ! Ah oui aussi remarquablement efficace pour les Métamorphoses ! »

N/A : pour ceux qui douterait de mes informations... ;-) Relisez le tome 1 au moment où Harry achète sa baguette.

Mc Gonnagal leurs fit faire ensuite des exercices simples et à sa grande surprise James fut le plus rapide et le meilleur aux exercices !

Ensuite venait Sirius et Remus puis Lily apparemment très en colère....et May.

Jenny elle était 6me mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

La fin du cours se passa normalement jusqu'au soir ou James, Sirius, Remus, et Jenny (qui avait pardonné a James sont réveil brutale) échangèrent leurs impressions :

« Alors vous trouvez Walsh comment ? Demanda Jenny

-Ben horrible ? Répondit Sirius (ils éclatèrent de rire)

-A mon avis elle va avantager les Serpentards ! Fit James

-Dommage que Mc Gonnagal ne nous avantage pas elle...Se plaignit Sirius

-Mc Gonnagal est bien trop juste pour cela Remarqua Remus

-Ah oui ! A ce sujet, James comment à tu fait pour avoir d'aussi bonnes notes aux exercices de Métamorphoses ? S'informa Jenny

-Je ne sais pas... Fit James. Ma baguette m'a aidé sûrement.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jenny qui visiblement ne comprenait pas.

-James à une baguette spéciale pour la Métamorphose. Lui expliqua Remus.

-En tout cas Lily à très mal supporter le fait de n'être que 3eme ! Ria Jenny. Si j'étais vous je ferait attention aux prochains cours car elle ne se laissera pas doubler et ne vous laissera aucune chance !

-Il faut donc qu'ont s'attendent à ce qu'elle nous le fasse payer dans les autres cours... Lança Remus

-Oh oui ! Je ne l'a connais pas depuis longtemps mais je peux vous dire qu'elle est dur genre à être 1ere dans toutes les matières ! »

Les nouveaux amis continuèrent leurs discutions longtemps dans la nuit.

N/A : excuser moi je fait un saut de 2 ou 3 semaines juste pour aller plus vite....

Il était étonnent de voir comme James, Sirius et Remus s'était adapté à Poudlard.

Qui quonque les voyaient pouvait même se demander si ils n'avaient pas vécu toute leur vie dans le château.

Remus avait pris de l'assurance au contact de ses 2 amis et était maintenant moins timide.

Il était toujours aussi calme et beaucoup de filles trouvait très mignon sont air mystérieux.

Sirius était devenu le tombeur de dames de Poudlard. Sortant avec un peu près 2 filles par semaines mais sans avoir une mauvaise réputation.

Près d'un tiers des filles et poudlard voulaient sortir avec le beau Sirius Black.

James lui avait remarqué que beaucoup de filles s'intéressaient à lui et il marchait dans les couloirs maintenant avec beaucoup d'assurance (ou même d'arrogance)...

Parfois il s'amusait à faire des clins d'œils séducteur aux filles qu'il apercevait et les regardait rougir et annoncer à ces amies que le beau James Potter l'avait regardé.

Bref les 3 maraudeurs était les gars les plus rechercher de Poudlard.

James était content de sa nouvelle célébrité mais il avait encore un problème qui se nommait Lily Evans.

Elle était l'une des seules filles de Poudlard qui ne suivais pas les Maraudeurs partout.

James avait depuis qu'il l'avais vu l'avais immédiatement remarqué mais elle était une des seules filles qu'il n'avait jamais abordé.

Un soir alors que les élèves mangeaient dans la grande salle Dumbledore annonça :

« J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer :

Tout d'abord le début de la coupe de Quidditch des 4 maisons avec le match Gryffondor Serpentard qui aura lieu d'ici quelques semaines plus précisément le 12 novembre ! »

Toute la Grande salle se remplit de cris de joie !

« Ensuite la 2eme nouvelle continua Dumbledore. Concerne la 1ere sortie à Pré au lard de l'année. Elle aura lieu le week-end prochain. »

Les cris cette fois venaient surtout des filles qui pourraient faire leurs achats pour les bals tout au long de l'année.

Dumbledore se rassit.

Pendant que tout le monde murmurait James réfléchissait : « Hum... Cette sortie à Pré au lard pourrait être une bonne occasion pour inviter Lily.... »

Après réflexion il se résolu à demandé demain à Lily si elle accepterais de passer la journée avec lui à Pré au Lard.

N/A : il est plus rapide que Harry non ?

En se levant James était un peu inquiet mais pourquoi Lily refuserais d'aller avec lui à Pré au lard ? Après tout il était James Potter un peu de charme Potter, un sourire charmeur et elle accepterait comme les autres. (Mais plus arrogent)

James l'aperçu un peu après et il se dirigea vers elle qui discutait avec May et Jenny.

« Lily je... Je peux te parler ? Seul ajouta t'il en désignant May et Jenny qui souriaient maintenant.

-Bien sur ! Fit Lily en l'emmenant dans un coin ou personne ne pouvait entendre. »

Les 2 amies de Lily les regardèrent s'éloignés en riant.

« Est ce que tu voudrais bien passer la journée à Pré au lard avec moi ? Demanda James assez rapidement sans la regarder. »

Lily sembla le juger du regard et attendit longtemps pour James qui était de plus en plus angoissé.

« Alors il faut dire qu'il est plutôt mignon... Mais arrogant tout de même... Argle bon aller je m'engage en rien pour UNE sortie.... Pensa Lily»

Puis elle prit enfin la parole.

« Hum... (Chaque seconde était une torture pour James....) d'accord ! Lança t'elle. »

James mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis il se mit à sourire et la salua.

Ils décidèrent de se retrouver à 2h30 dans le hall le jour de la sortie et James parti.

En regardant James partir en souriant Lily se rendit compte quelle était très heureuse d'aller passer la journée à Pré au lard avec James Potter l'un des plus beau gars de Poudlard !

« Mais pourquoi s'intéresse t'il a moi se demanda Lily Je ne suis pas si belle... »

James lui pensait :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si heureux d'aller à Pré au lard avec Lily se n'ait qu'une simple fille comme les autres... AIE alors pourquoi je ne pense pas à elle comme pour les autres filles... »

Lorsque James entra dans son dortoir il vit Sirius et Remus qui l'attendaient apparemment.

« Alors Lily Evans à accepter ton invitation pour passer la journée à Pré au lard ? Demanda Remus en souriant.

-Quoi ! Fit James. Comment vous le savez ?

- Oh pleins de petits détails ! Dont le fait que lorsque Dumbledore (vous ne trouvez pas que c'est long comme nom ? des fois j'ai envie de l'appelez Demby c'est plus rapide !) à parler de la journée a Pré au lard tu es devenu songeur et tu t'es mit a regarder Lily. Aussi ce matin tu es parti du coté de la Bibliothèque soit le chemin que prenait Lily et je sais très bien que tu n'y vas jamais. Tu veux d'autres exemples ajouta Remus devant l'air de James.

-Wahow ! Tu as tout vrai ! Fit James impressionné.

-Et le 1er pris du Sherlock Holmes en herbe revient à Mr. Remus Lupin ! Fit Sirius à la manière des présentateurs de télévision Moldus.

-Stock Homes quoi ? Répéta James ne comprenant pas.

- Sherlock Holmes lui expliqua Remus c'est Moldu.

-Alors c'est vrai James tu es intéressé par Evans ? Fit Sirius avec un très grand sourire. »

La réponse de James fut très peu compréhensible mais ressembla à cela :

« Euhmaisçateconsernepasetpuisnonenfinsimaisohetpuis... »

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire pendant que James prenait une jolie teinte rouge à grande vitesse.

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Alors cela vaut t'il que je continue ?

Sinon le chapitre 4 se nommera : Qualifications de Quidditch et sortie à Pré au lard.

Réponse aux reviews :

Lyralune : _« slt !_

_tu sait je n'imagine vraiment pas Malfoy sous les ordre de rogue mais g n'imagine non plus rogue donner des ordres mais c pas la peine de changer le tête mais en faite, moi , dé qu'il y a une éreur ou un probleme g le remarque tout de suite, g'en ai meme trouver dans les livres ' hp'._

_Bon sinon continu a écrire c très bien !_

_Lyralune »_

Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu avais abandonné ma fic' !!!

Merci de me dire que c'est très bien ce que je fais mais tout le monde n'es pas de cet avis (ex. Lily Black je vous lis sa reviews : « bof » plutôt courte comme reviews...)

Sinon pour le passage que je voulais rajouté comme tu ne le veux pas je ne le rajoute pas mais j'ai une petite précision : dans le nouveau passage il n'y avait pas Malfoy je n'ai pas du bien écrire car tu as sûrement cru que l'un des 2 autres était Malfoy même non ! C'était Avery et Lestrange...

Merci quand même pour cette review !

Merci à tous les autres qui auraient lu cette fic' mais sans laissé de reviews !

Aurag


	4. Chapitre 4 : Qualifications de Quidditch

9

Voici le chapitre 4 ! Désolé si il ne c'était pas passer beaucoup de choses jusqu'à maintenant mais ça commence ! Ce chapitre est le plus long depuis le début !

Reviews !!!! Désolé pour cette absence mais ma conexion internet ne fonctionne plus et je me débrouille comme je peux pour mettre de nouvaux chapitres.

Chapitre 4 : Qualifications de Quidditch et sortie à Pré au lard.

Le matin suivant James en voulant sortir de la salle commune vit que plusieurs personnes se regroupaient autour du tableau d'affichage.

James s'approcha et vit qu'une nouvelle note venait d'être posée. Lorsque que la personne devant lui partie il lut :

« La sélection pour la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor se déroulera le vendredi 15 octobre sur le terrain de Quidditch à 18h.

Nous rappelons que seuls les élèves supérieur a la 2eme année peuvent faire partie de l'équipe mais les 1ere année pourront venir et passeront des tests si ils les réussissent ils seront bien placé pour faire partie de l'équipe l'année prochaine !

Mme bibine, Mme Mc Gonnagal et Thomas Dubois capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. »

« Tu vas y aller James ? Demanda Sirius était arrivé et qui venait de finir de lire par-dessus l'épaule de James.

-Bien sur ! Y aller augmentera beaucoup nos chances de faire partie de l'équipe l'année prochaine. Lui répondit James »

N/A : Ce jour est mercredi 13 octobre

Les cours continuaient et un classement se précisait :

James et Lily en première place toujours à égalité même si James battait Lily en métamorphose et Lily le battait en sortilège.

Remus, Sirius et May en second.

Entre James et Lily la bataille était plutôt dur mais sans coup bas et avec beaucoup de travail. (Enfin pour Lily car James obtient les mêmes notes qu'elle sans travailler)

Le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait eu lieu et James avait compris ce que voulait dire Mondingus....

Hector Ridoctus était un homme croyant en le merveilleux pouvoir d'apprentissage et le cours se réduisait à une longue lecture de livres plus ou moins farfelus. Aucune pratique n'était rien qu'envisagée et l'ennui de la classe ne semblait que réjouir le professeur qui prenait cela pour de la concentration....

James, Sirius et Remus avait souvent parlé des activités des Maraudeurs pour savoir quand ils feraient leur 1ere farce et il n'avait pas énormément pensé à cela depuis...

Le jour de la sélection de Quidditch arriva bientôt.

James et Sirius en allant prendre leur petit déjeuner étaient très nerveux.

Cela devait bien se voir car Jenny leur demanda :

« Qu'avez-vous tous les 2 ?

-Nous ? Firent James et Sirius en se regardant

-Oui. Dit Jenny. ....euh ...Sirius stop !

-quoi ? Demanda t'il sans comprendre. »

Jenny lui montra qu'il était en train de verser son jus de fruits dans le pot de confiture.

« Ooops ! Répondit Sirius en comprenant brutalement.

-Je pense que je sais pourquoi ils sont si nerveux. C'est à cause de la **stupide **sélection de Quidditch. Fit Lily en roulant des yeux et en insistant sur le mot « stupide ».

-Quoi stupide !!!! Crièrent James, Sirius, Remus et Jenny en même temps.

-oui ! Je trouve que le Quidditch est un sport stupide ! Répondit Lily indignée qu'ils soient tous contre elle. D'après se que m'a expliquée Jenny les accidents font partis de se sport et l'un des buts est d'envoyer le plus de joueur à l'infirmerie !

-Mais non le Quidditch est un sport GENIAL ! Dit Sirius en souriant.

-C'est vrai le Quidditch est le meilleur sport au monde ! Rajouta Jenny.

-Permet moi d'en douter ! Lança froidement Lily. Mais May qu'en pense tu toi tu es avec moi ?

-Hum... Répondit t'elle avec l'air de celui qui se lance dans un discours et en réfléchissant en même temps. Le Quidditch est bien sur un sport dangereux je suis d'accord mais aussi il est en effet impressionnant et tout de même génial alors chacun à raison même si jamais il n'accepteront dire du mal du Quidditch ! »

Lily se leva visiblement contrariée et déclara qu'elle allait se coucher.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a contre le Quidditch ? Demanda Sirius étonné dès qu'elle avait disparu dans l'escalier.

-Elle est d'origine moldu. Tout se nouveau monde d'un coup fait beaucoup a assimiler. Et pour le Quidditch elle ne connaît que les règles et les accidents graves qui se sont passé à poudlard ! Il est normal avec ses informations d'en déduire que c'est très dangereux. Leur expliqua May

-Mais toi aussi tu es d'origine moldu et tu l'acceptes ? Remarqua Jenny.

-Oui mais Lily n'a pas le même caractère que moi. Elle a besoin de plus de temps. Lorsqu'elle aura vu un match de Quidditch alors la elle pourra se faire sa propre opinion. Annonça May.

-ET ALORS ! Est-ce que quelqu'un ici à des problèmes sur le fait que je suis d'origine moldu ? Fit une voix. »

Tous sursautèrent et virent Lily qui venait de redescendre et qui, à la réplique de May, était resté dans l'ombre.

Elle les fixait maintenant et attendait leurs réponses.

« Alors ! Répéta t'elle au bout d'un moment car personne ne lui répondait.

- Moi en tout cas Lily tu me connais ! Fit Jenny indignée.

-Moi tu sais Lily je suis presque d'origine moldu car ma mère est moldu et mon père sorcier. Alors... Lui annonça Remus.

-Moi je suis d'origine Moldu. Fit May en haussant les épaules.

-Mes parents sont contre les moldu et pensent que seuls les sorciers de pur sang devraient pouvoir étudier la magie. Ils soutiennent les idées de se V... (Il hésita un moment puis il continua) Voldemort mais moi jamais je ne serais comme eux !!! S'exclama Sirius. En plus sans les moldu les sorciers auraient disparus depuis longtemps.

-Ah... Bien ! Fit Lily rassurée et toi James ? »

Là tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Lily étonné. (Sauf May)

« Lily... Commença Jenny. La famille Potter est l'une des plus connue et respectée des familles de sorciers. Elle a toujours été une des familles les plus célèbre car, au contraire des la plupart des familles de sang pur, elle a toujours défendu les moldu et combattu la magie noire et les mages noirs. Elle est l'une des figures de résistance lors des périodes sombres.

Aussi les Potter veille a se que leur fils conserve cette lignée. James a du donc être formé sous ses principes non ?

-En effet ! Approuva James. En plus mes parents sont très sévères sur se cela.

-Ton père c'est Antew Potter c'est cela ?

-Oui ! Le très sévère Antew Potter...Malheureusement ! Se plaignit James.

-Donc alors personne ici est contre les moldu ? demanda Lily

-Non ! Firent t'ils tous ensemble.

-Et puis à Gryffondor la plupart des personnes acceptent tout le monde ! Affirma Remus. Sauf les serpentards !!!

-Bon on va en cours ? AHHH ! On va être en retard ! Cria Lily. »

Et elle partie en courant ses 2 amies sur ses talons.

« Waw ! Bon on les rattrape ? Se moqua Sirius.

-ok ! »

Et ils se mirent à courir pour rattraper les 3 filles.

James et Sirius s'attendaient à devoir ralentir pour Remus car ils avaient tout les 2 une plus forte musculature que Remus mais ils furent surpris car Remus les dépassa facilement et les obligea à accélérer pour le rattraper !

Ils passèrent en trombe devant Lily et ses amies en les bousculant presque et sans ralentir.

Ils arrivèrent largement avant elles à la salle de cours.

James en arrivant poussa un cris de fatigue et s'appuya contre le mur pour respirer alors que Sirius était tombé à terre et essayait sans succès de re-prendre une respiration normale.

« La prochaine fois ralentit ! Réussit à articuler James.

-Pourquoi ? fit t'il d'une voix naïve alors qu'il n'était même pas essoufflé tout en observant Sirius se traîner par terre. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent à leur cours qui était Sortilège.

Mais la fin de la journée arriva et la sélection de Quidditch arriva.

Remus ne pouvait pas venir avec James et Sirius car Dumbledore l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour l'informer que sa mère était tombée malade. Remus avait donc du partir la voir.

Lorsque James et Sirius arrivèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch une trentaine de personnes se tenaient déjà là plus l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch encore composée de 4 joueurs.

Hector Dubois, capitaine et gardien de l'équipe, prit la parole :

« Bienvenue à tous ! Nous allons commencer la sélection de Quidditch car je crois que vous êtes là pour cela... »Il y eu des rires« Pour la nouvelle équipe il nous faut au minimum :

1 poursuiveur et 2 batteurs mais si un joueur ici se révèle meilleur qu'un de notre équipe alors il pourra prendre sa place.

Donc maintenant pour commencer nous allons faire les tests pour notre nouveau poursuiveur. Ensuite nous testerons les batteurs puis nous verrons pour les changements parmi les joueurs encore là. Et enfin nous regarderons les performances des meilleurs premières années qui voudraient faire parti de l'équipe l'année prochaine. »

James, Sirius et tous les premières années venus nombreux pour cela sourirent.

La sélection pour le poursuiveur manquant ne fut pas longue car un des candidats se dégagea bien vite des autres : 5 minutes plus tard Talott était accepté dans l'équipe comme poursuiveur.

Par contre le choix des batteurs fut plus dur car seuls 4 personnes c'étaient présentés et ils étaient tous très mauvais ! Malheureusement l'équipe fut obligée d'accepter Malovis et Ballio comme batteurs.

Sirius en voyant cela était heureux et dégoûté car il voulait être batteur et au moins il était sur d'être meilleur qu'eux. Mais il était dégoûté car avec ses batteurs là Gryffondor risquerait de subir une pluie de cognars !

Puis enfin virent les essais des 1ères années.

Plusieurs 1er années passèrent pour le poste de poursuiveurs l'année prochaine mais aucun ne se révéla très bon surtout avec la chute impressionnante de l'un qui fut rattraper de justesse après avoir prit dans la figure l'un des anneaux et avoir lâché stupidement son balai.

Pour les gardiens aucun ne battait Dubois même si certain n'était pas trop mauvais...

Lorsque se fut le tour des batteurs il y eu une surprise : Sirius et Jenny était excellents à se poste et volaient ensemble en faisant des figures nécessitant une parfaite coordination entre les deux batteurs.

James n'avait jamais vu Sirius voler et il fut impressionné même si il savait que lui volait aussi bien que cela.

Et se fut le tour des attrapeurs ! James était énormément angoissé sans même savoir pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il monta sur son balai il tremblait encore, puis lorsqu'il s'envola il sentit tout son angoisse partir comme laissée au sol. Alors la joie l'envahit et il la manifesta en enchaînant tonneaux et vrilles avant de rejoindre les joueurs qui l'observaient la bouche grande ouverte.

James leur fit un énorme sourire et Dubois déclara :

« Ça sa s'appelle voler ! Je ne pense pas que tu doives faire de test....

-QUOI ! Mais... je n'ai... Je n'ai même pas encore commencé. Peut' être que je ne serais pas très bon... et... Fit James paniqué.

-Je sais reconnaître du talent quand j'en vois ! Lui répondit Dubois en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. »

James mit quelque temps à retrouver ses esprits et il se mit à sourire en comprenant qu'il était sur d'être dans l'équipe l'année prochaine avant même d'avoir passé les sélections.

Sirius passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'amuser comme des fou sur leurs balais multipliant les figures compliquées et dangereuses dont la plupart se finissait par une intervention de justesse de l'autre. Quand il fut évidant qu'ils passaient plus de temps à se rentrer dedans qu'autre chose à cause du soir qui tombait ils rentrèrent enfin dans la grande salle.

Ils trouvèrent une bonne partie des élèves en train de manger et décoiffés par le vent et fatigués ils s'assirent, ou plutôt écrasèrent leur chaise en se jetant dessus.

Remus n'était toujours pas rentré mais ils avaient eu une idée de farce encore à développer mais pour cela il fallait Remus.

Heureusement Remus revint le lendemain et Sirius et James s'inquiétèrent de son air fatigué et lui demandèrent comment ça c'était passé là bas mais Remus ne leur répondit que très évasivement.

Le lendemain ils arrêtèrent d'y penser car Sirius et James avait convenu que Remus pouvait avoir ses secrets et ils avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille, du moins pour le moment.

De plus Remus semblait aller mieux.

Et aussi c'était le jour de la sortie à pré au lard...

James se souvint brutalement qu'il avait son 1er, et peut-être dernier, avec Lily aujourd'hui.

Jenny le prit à part lorsqu'il sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor et lui dit :

« Tu devrais être plus prudent au Quidditch ! Je ne pense pas que Lily serais très contente si tu t'étais blessé hier... Surtout le jour avant votre sortie 1ere sortie à Pré au lard.

-que...Quoi... Bafouilla James»

Jenny éclata de rire en voyant la tête de James.

« Elle t'en a parlé ? Fit James étonné.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait fait dans son état normal mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça ! Elle était vraiment excitée et je crois qu'elle t'aime bien...Expliqua Jenny.

-Tu... Tu penses ? Demanda James en rougissant.

J'en suis pratiquement sur mais justement là j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Lily à un caractère assez craintif. Si jamais tu es trop brusque avec elle, elle prendra peur. Si jamais j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal.... Le menaça Jenny.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'exclama James. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal ! »

La conversation s'arrêta là et James parti manger dans la grande salle.

« En tout cas il parait que tu forme un beau duo avec Jenny ! Se moqua Remus après avoir entendu pour la 4ere fois comment c'était passé la sélection.

-Ouais y parait...Répondit Sirius nullement gêné. »

James ne vit pas le temps passé et espéra que les professeurs n'avaient rien dit d'important.

Bientôt James commença à penser au programme de l'après midi qu'il passerait avec Lily.

« Voyons ... On devrais aller au Trois Balais puis... ah ! La cabane hurlante qui vient d'être construite elle n'a pas vu encore y aller .Ensuite on pourrait aller à la ménagerie magique, je l'ai entendu qui disait qu'elle aimerait beaucoup avoir un hibou .Je pourrait lui en acheter un !

Et puis enfin on finirait par une balade autour du lac. »

Bien sur cela était le programme idéal, et pour ceux qui connaissent les lois de Murphy :

« Si ça peut aller mal alors ça ira mal. »

Après un repas assez dur (la nourriture semblait préférer se coincer dans la gorge de James), James se prépara puis il alla chercher Lily dans le hall ou ils avaient prévu de ce retrouver.

Il arriva exprès en avance car il savait que les bonnes manières souhaitaient que les garçons arrivent avant au rendez-vous qu'ils ont fixé.

Lily arriva, elle pile à l'heure et sourit en voyant James déjà là. Apparemment elle avait pensé, le connaissant de réputation, qu'il arriverait en retard.

James lui sourit puis lui demanda :

« On y va ?

-Quand tu veux... Lui répondit elle avec un sourire. »

Ils sortirent de Poudlard et arrivèrent à Pré au Lard.

Une fois à Pré au Lard ils parlèrent un peu dehors mais bientôt ils commencèrent à avoir froid et James proposa à Lily d'aller boire une bière au beurre au Trois Balais ce qu'elle accepta volontiers les lèvres bleuies par le froid et frissonnant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves par petit groupe qui discutaient ou qui riaient. James laissa Lily choisir leur table et attendit patiemment que la serveuse arrive.

Il commanda 2 bière au beurre et ria en voyant la tête de Lily.

« -Des « bière au beurre » ? C'est quoi ? Lui demanda t'elle.

-Tu n'en a jamais entendu parlé ? S'étonna James.

-Non ! Fit Lily.

-Alors c'est une boisson typiquement sorcière, et même typique de Pré au Lard ! Personne ne connaît la recette...

-Mm mm... Fit Lily méfiante dans une moue qui fit rire James. »

James la rassura et pour lui prouver que cela se buvait il lui montra plusieurs des tables autour ou des élèves en buvaient.

Lily examina avec méfiance la bouteille que lui donna James lorsqu'elle arriva puis en but une gorgée du bout des lèves et déclara :

Ça va ... Accepta t'elle avant de sourire. En fait je crois que j'adore ça ! »

Ils rirent beaucoup et discutèrent pendant quelque temps où James apprit beaucoup de chose sur Lily et se rendit compte qu'en fait il ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle.

Elle lui parla surtout de son horrible sœur et de ses parents moldu mais au bout d'un moment la conversation dévia sur se qu'ils allaient faire après.

Ils finirent par ce décider d'aller à la ménagerie magique.

James insista auprès de Lily pour payer et ils allèrent visiter la ménagerie magique.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la ménagerie magique Lily fut émerveillée de voir toutes ses étagères sur lesquels se pavanaient des centaines de hiboux ou encore des dizaines de cages contenant de animaux plus ou moins étranges...

James regarda Lily admirer les animaux et la surpris plusieurs fois regarder le même hibou en soupirant.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir James lui demanda d'aller l'attendre dehors « je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps .Lui assura t'il » et il alla jusqu'au comptoir où il acheta le hibou que désirait sûrement Lily.

Il devait avouer que se hibou lui plaisait à lui aussi... C'était un petit hibou assez jeune mais qui promettait d'être solide plus tard, il avait des très jolies plumes blanches et semblait vraiment affectueux.

Lily faillit s'évanouir en voyant James revenir avec le hibou et elle lui sauta presque dessus et le remercia d'une bise. Peu après elle sembla se calmer et elle rougit ainsi que James mais il n'était vraiment pas fâché aussi il prit sa main et ils descendirent dans les rues en commentant ce qu'ils voyaient.

Puis ils finirent par devoir rentrer à Poudlard. Malheureusement à ce moment la bande de Rogue, Malfoy et autres serpentards vaniteux arriva....

«Potter...Fit Malfoy en l'apercevant. En compagnie d'une sang de bourbe... Tu mérites mieux que ça Potter....

-Quoi ! Retire ce que tu as dit sur Lily .Cria James en réponse. »

Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi James s'énervait ainsi.

Malfoy éclata de rire alors que Sirius, Remus et Jenny qui venaient d'arriver s'occupaient des autres. Au bout de quelques coups James remarqua que Lily était partie.

Il lâcha précipitamment Malfoy et il courut à sa recherche.

Au bout d'un moment il la trouva : elle était en train de parler avec John Bircaill et semblait bien s'amuser. James resta étonné un instant et fini par venir vers eux.

« Oh.... Te voila James... Fit Lily en le voyant. John ? Tu connais James Potter, non ?

-Oui, oui.... Un peu... Répondit t'il.

-Lily! Ou tu était passée? Demanda James.

-Oh... Comme tu semblait bien occupé avec Malfoy j'ai décidée de partir et....

-QUOI! La coupa James. J'étais en train de te défendre et tu pars comme ça !

-Me défendre? Désolé James je crois que j'aurais pu me défendre toute seule merci ! Le critiqua t'elle. De plus je n'avais aucune obligation de rester.

-C'est ça ! Beau remerciement merci ! Lança James hors de lui. Ce n'ai rien la prochaine fois je te laisserais tombé ! Il t'a traité de « sang de bourbe » je suppose que tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Et alors ! Ne commence pas à être arrogant ! Lui répondit Lily.

-Moi arrogant !! Je pense que c'est plutôt toi oui ! La critiqua James.

-Potter ! Si tu continu je vais finir par te jeter un sort ! Cria Lily.

-Essaye un peu, Evans ! Ria méchamment James. »

A ce moment John qui n'avait rien dit jusque ici tenta de les calmer et au moment ou James et Lily allaient réellement se jeter des sorts Remus, Sirius et Jenny apparurent en mauvais état à cause de la bataille contre le groupe de serpentards.

« James, non ! Cria Sirius en se jetant sur James qui levait sa baguette. » Un sort les frôla et alla percuter John.

« Oh, non ! Fit Lily en voyant John par terre. »

Aussitôt le combat cessa et tout le monde se regroupa autour de John.

Il était allongé par terre et son visage était couvert de rayures roses et jaunes.

« Ooops Fit Lily.

-Comment ça s'enlève Lily ? Demanda Remus.

-Euh... En fait il faut attendre demain midi...Désolé... S'excusa Lily

-Bien joué Evans ! Ricana James. »

Sirius et Remus sentant la bataille revenir partir en emportant James alors que Jenny et Lily emportaient John à l'infirmerie.

Le soir en se couchant la dernière pensée de James fut : « Quelle merveilleuse journée... A cause de Lily... Evans ! Evans ! Pas Lily, Evans ! »

Et il s'endormit en la maudissant.

FIN DU 4eme chapitre !!!! (Enfin....)

Réponse aux reviews :

Nadia :

_super ton histoire, jé adoré! JE TE PREVIENS: SI Y A PAS DE SUITE, JE TE TUE!_

Oula ! c'est sur qu il ya une suite ! Merci pour le compliment..... ï

Sinon enfin une nouvelle revieweuse !

Merci beaucoup !

Lyralune 

_c'est vrai que ta fic resemble un epu_ « un peu »_ au autre de fic des marodeurs _« maraudeurs »_ masi « mais » j'adore lire et je trouve remarquable les personne qui passe du temps à écrire des fic comme sa !_

_Lyralune_

Wahow ! Merci !! Bon entre « » c'est les correction de fautes d'orthographe... Sinon merci beaucoup :

-1 pour ta fidelité ! T'es la depuis le 1er chapitre !

-2 pour le compliment !!!!!!

Et a quel fic des Maraudeurs ? Je n'en ai pas vu quoi ressemblait à la mienne. Tu peux me dire laquelle ?

Hermione 

_Waouh elle cool ta fic' bonne continuation_

Eh bien merci !!!

Lyralune ) 

_slt ! _

_bon c'est quand que arrive la suite car ton histoir est bien._

_Lyralune_

Ben... maintenant !!!

J'ai répondu à tous les reviews dans se chapitre c'est pour ça qu'il ya 2 fois Lyralune.

Désolé pour le retard mais c'est pas ma faute pour le retard...

C'est simplement que ma connexion Internet était morte... (je sais je me répète...)

MERCI A TOUS ET A LA PROCHAINE !!! VIVE LES REVIEWS !!!!

Aurag


	5. Chapitre 5: Noël!

Bon voila (enfin) un nouveau chapitre ! L'action commence à arriver.

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai du tout détruire sur mon ordinateur, y compris le chapitre 5 que j'avais fini….

Mais aller je m'y remets !

Voila votre chapitre ! Bonne lecture…

**PETITE PRECISION : **

**Ce chapitre n'est sûrement que temporaire car je travaille sur une nouvelle version (voir a la fin du chapitre pour info) mais c'est pour vous faire patienter en attendant… **

Chapitre 5 : je connais pas encore le nom

La rivalité entre James et Lily s'était maintenant installée. Non seulement au niveau des notes mais aussi durant les joutes verbales assez courantes qui avaient lieu entre eux.

James lui en valait a mort d'être partie pendant qu'il la défendait et exigeait des excuses, chose que Lily n'était sûrement pas décidée à fournir…

Lily, elle, était furieuse contre Potter qui soulignait tous ces défauts, et gonflais d'arrogance. De plus elle ne comprenait pas le besoin qu'il avait de se battre contre ces Serpentards.

« Sûrement le fait qu'il est aussi arrogant qu'eux… Pensait t'elle»

Le cours de potion de ce 28 octobre fut plutôt mémorable…

En plein milieu d'un cours totalement normal, c'est-à-dire suprêmement ennuyeux, la majorité des Gryffondors semblaient suivre le cours avec une grande attention (chose extraordinaire !) mais souriaient même lorsque la prof de potion expliquait de sa voix doucereuse et monotone que la peau de la « Gouille de Pied Noir » ou toute plante aussi inutile pouvait…

Pouvait faire quoi déjà ? James ne suivais plus à ce moment là (avant aussi mais bon…) car le chaudron de Rogue venait de s'envoler 'tout seul'.

Le chaudron parcourut toute la salle de cours avec Rogue qui courait derrière en lui lançant des contres sorts. Tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et même Lily s'autorisa un sourire…

Walsh s'aperçut soudain que son meilleur élève courait en plein milieu de la salle après son chaudron.

Elle sembla croire à un cauchemar car elle ferma les yeux et respira lentement en marmonnant. Puis elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vis que rien n'avait changé et alors elle se mit à crier sur les Gryffondors hilares.

Cela ne les empêcha pas du tout mais alors vraiment pas de rire et les rires redoublèrent.

La plupart des Gryffondors étaient au courant que les Maraudeurs allaient jouer un nouveau tour en cours de potion et attendaient cela depuis le début du cours.

Un parchemin avait apparut le matin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors prévenant tous les Gryffondors de la vengeance des Maraudeurs.

Donc Rogue après avoir courut pendant un quart d'heure derrière son chaudron réussit à le toucher avec un sort d'immobilisation. Remus redoubla de rire car les Maraudeurs avaient tout prévu…

Grâce à un enchantement basique le sort d'immobilisation eut une réaction très étrange…

Le chaudron se stoppa et resta immobile dans l'air. Rogue rassuré alla le chercher sous les exclamations déçues des Gryffondors. Rogue avait réussit à battre les Maraudeurs ?

Eh non ! Lorsqu'il ce plaça sous son chaudron pour le prendre celui-ci se renversa soudain sur lui…

Les Gryffondors riaient encore en sortant du cours malgré les cris de Walsh et les insultes des Serpentards.

Ce nouveau coup d'éclat des Maraudeurs attira de nouveau l'attention sur eux. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards cherchaient presque tous à savoir qui était ces 3 farceurs que personne n'arrêtait…

Les jours se succédèrent monotone jusqu'à décembre juste animés par les batailles de plus en plus souvent dans les couloirs.

Lors des premiers jours de décembres la neige arriva et détendit légèrement l'atmosphère avant que les Serpentards eurent l'idée de l'utilisée en boules de neiges enchantées…

James avait préféré rester à Poudlard pour Noël car Sirius y restait aussi mais ils allaient bientôt le regretter vu le climat qui s'installait…

Ce fut tout juste si James pensa à acheter un cadeau pour Sirius et un autre pour Remus…

Depuis quelques semaines, la rivalité entre les 4 maisons avait augmenté sans arrêter, atteignant un stade de violence jamais atteint jusqu'ici….

Des affrontements dans les couloirs avaient souvent lieu et, malgré les efforts des professeurs, une dizaine d'élèves de chaque maison se trouvaient à l'infirmerie.

Même les Serdaigles et les Poussoufles pourtant non violent d'habitude, participaient même aux nombreuses batailles magiques dans les couloirs….

L'ambiance à n'importe quel endroit était survoltée, lourde, exactement comme un fauve qui dort légèrement….

Noël approchait et les « accidents » arrivaient de plus en plus souvent….

Rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer le château à cette époque mais….

Le jour de Noël arriva.

Le festin fut consommé dans le calme et la mauvaise humeur et l'ambiance restait lourde.

James, Sirius et Remus parlaient a peine et savaient que même une bonne blague ne suffirait pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

Malgré le fait que la nourriture était de très bonne qualité et délicieuse, elle semblait sans goût par rapport a la haine qui envahissait tout le monde.

Alors que tout le monde finissait de manger, Dumbledore se leva et commença à chanter doucement :

_« _

_So this is Xmas Ainsi, c'est noel _

_And what have you done Et qu'est ce que tu as accompli _

_Another year over Une autre annee se termine _

_And a new one just begun Et une nouvelle est sur le point de commencer _

_And so this is Xmas Et maintenant c'est noel, _

_I hope you have fun Je te souhaite de la joie _

_The near and the dear one A mes proches, aux personnes qui me sont cheres _

_The old and the young Aux jeunes et aux vieux »_

Les élèves se regardèrent et James, Sirius et Remus d'un accord commun ainsi que Lily et quelques autres élèves se mirent à chanter avec Dumbledore…

N/A : Vive les Gryffondors !

«

_A very Merry Xmas Un tres joyeux noel _

_And a happy New Year Et une bonne année _

_Let's hope it's a good one Espérons que s'en sera une bonne _

_Without any fear Sans aucunes peurs »_

A la surprise de tout le monde, Rogue se mit à les accompagner, avec quelques autres élèves de Serpentard !

_« _

_And so this is Xmas Et ainsi c'est noel _

_For weak and for strong Pour les faibles et les forts _

_For rich and the poor ones Pour les riches et les pauvres _

_The world is so wrong Et le monde est si fort _

_And so happy Xmas Et un si joyeux noel _

_For black and for white Pour les noirs et les blancs _

_For yellow and red ones Et les jaunes et les rouges _

_Let's stop all the fight Arretons tous les combats »_

La chanson continuait et presque tout le monde chantait sauf certains Serpentards qui n'avaient toujours pas compris ce qu'il fallait faire…

_« _

_A very Merry Xmas Un très joyeux noel _

_And a happy New Year Et une bonne annee _

_Let's hope it's a good one Espérons que s'en sera une bonne _

_Without any fear Sans aucunes peurs _

_And so this is Xmas Et ainsi c'est Noel _

_And what have we done Et qu'avons nous accompli _

_Another year over Une autre année se termine _

_A new one just begun Une nouvelle est sur le point de debuter _

_And so happy Xmas Et ainsi c'est Noel _

_We hope you have fun Je te souhaite de la joie _

_The near and the dear one A mes proches, aux personnes qui me sont cheres _

_The old and the young Aux jeunes et aux vieux _

_»_

Les derniers Serpentards partirent dégoûtés alors que tu le monde se levait et formait une immense chaîne qui se balançait au rythme de la chanson…

James avait à côté de lui Rogue et Lily qui étaient presque ses 2 pires ennemis, il leur fit donc un grand sourire radieux auquel ils répondirent.

La magie de Noël réconciliait tout le monde, de nouveau couples se formaient et des amitiés naissaient…

Tous chantèrent en même temps la fin :

_« A very Merry Xmas Un très joyeux Noel _

_And a happy New Year Et une bonne année _

_Let's hope it's a good one Espérons que s'en sera une bonne _

_Without any fear Sans aucunes peurs _

_War is over, if you want it La guerre est finie si tu le veux _

_War is over now La guerre est terminee maintenant _

_Happy Xmas Joyeux noël! »_

Tout le monde finit par aller ce coucher et James savait que même si il avait découvert que Lily et Rogue pouvait être vraiment sympa, le lendemain les disputes recommenceraient mais désormais plus cames !

N/A : pour ceux qui ont reconnu c'est ma mini fic' la magie de Noël légèrement adaptée…

Malheureusement après ces scènes touchantes de réconciliations le lendemain les gens étaient redevenues eux-mêmes…

James se réveilla avec un vague souvenir de la soirée de Noël mais vit immédiatement une pile de cadeau devant son lit.

James avait pas mal hésité sur le cadeau qu'il offrirait à Remus mais après réflexion, il lui avait offert un livre sur la Défense contre les forces du mal car c'était la matière préférée de Remus…

Sirius avait ri lorsque James lui avait dit quel était le cadeau de Remus et avait ajouté :

« Ça ne va pas lui plaire… Tu croit qu'un livre peut plaire a quelqu'un… Sauf peut être à Lily Evans… avis t'il ajouter après réflexion.

Ah ouais ? Alors on va parier 4 galions ! L'avait provoquer James

Tope là pour 5 ! Avait surenchérit Sirius en riant. »

Il se jeta hors de son lit et réveilla Sirius et Remus les avertissant que les cadeaux étaient là !

Remus parut surpris de voir une petite montagne de cadeau au pied de son lit. En revanche c'était normal pour James qui était toujours comblé de cadeau...

Dans les chambres à côtés des cris de surprise et de ravissement éclataient déjà dans les dortoirs a proximités.

« Et si on les ouvraient ? Proposant Sirius en riant. Par ce que moi les regarder ça va mais je préférerais les ouvrir…. »

Les 3 amis se jetèrent en hurlant rapidement sur leurs piles de cadeaux .

James ouvrit le premier paquet qui lui vint sous la main et commença à tout déballer.

Il reçut en tout :

Plusieurs paquets de friandises et de farces et attrapes de luxe ainsi qu'une lettre de sa mère angoissée qui voulait savoir si il supportait le fait de rester à Poudlard (alors que c'était James lui-même qui avait demandé à rester à Poudlard).

Son père avait joint a peine quelques lignes inintéressantes dans lequel il lui rappelait de rester sage…

Un cadeau de Sirius qui était un modèle de couteau suisse plutôt pratique pour ouvrir les portes… (Moins perfectionner que celui de Harry bien sur…)

N/A : Le père ou la mère de Sirius travaillerais t'il dans un fabrique de couteau suisse magiques ?

Un kit de nettoyage et d'amélioration des balais par Remus ainsi qu'un livre reconstituant les matches les plus intéressants des 50 dernières années.

Divers cadeaux variés offerts par des amis dont un par Hagrid. (James lui en avais aussi offert un)

James regarda Remus ouvrir le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert et lorsqu'il vit une lueur de bonheur s'afficher dans ses yeux, il su qu'il avait gagné son pari avec Sirius…

« Eh, eh ! Je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama James, victorieux. Ça lui a plu !

C'est pas juste… Bouda Sirius avec mauvaise foie. Après toutes les heures de cours qu'on a, ça lui fait encore plaisir de recevoir des livres…

Mais…Qu'est-ce que…S'étonna Remus

James et moi on a parié 5 galions que le cadeau de James ne te plairait pas….Lui expliqua Sirius

Et j'ai gagné !Sourit James »

Sirius lui paya les 5 galions en ronchonnant sous les rires des deux autres.

James lui avait offert une statuette représentant un chien qui souriait. James ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette statuette lui faisait toujours penser a Sirius…

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner leur bonne humeur disparut.

Tout le monde ne parlait que de la montée brutale de la puissance de ce 'Voldemort' et personne sauf bien sur Dumbledore ne semblait être plus puissant que lui…

Deux moldus et un sorcier avaient périt dans une attaque de mangemorts.

N/A : un peu minable comparé aux attaques du 5, non ? Mais ce n'est que le début de la montée en puissance de Voldynouchet… lol ;-) !

James était dans les plus concernés, car sa mère et son père seraient sûrement en première ligne. Les grands-parents de James avaient déjà été tués par le dernier mage noir que Dumbledore avait détruit et il ne voulait pas que ses parents meurent….

Les jours suivants, Voldemort ne fit plus parler de lui et l'ambiance redevint normale.

Remus avait encore eu quelques absences et James essayait toujours de découvrir son secret car les explications bidon qu'il donnait ne convainquait plus les 2 autres Maraudeurs.

Le problème était qu'il se fermait complètement lorsqu'on abordait ce sujet…

Sirius semblait avoir sa petite idée mais il avait refusé d'en parler à James :

« -Non ! Avait t'il dit. Je ne suis pas sur et si c'est ce que je pense il nous le dira quand il le voudra… »

Ce 18 janvier, à une heure où tout le monde devait être couchés, James, Sirius et Remus discutaient dans leur dortoir.

« Mais non la foret interdite n'est pas dangereuse ! Chuchota Sirius. C'est juste pour nous faire peur… Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arrêter ?

La mort ! Plaisanta James.

N/A : petite prémonition ?

Mais il ne vaut mieux ne pas y aller si les profs apprennent qu'on y est allés…. Siffla Remus.

Il suffit de ne pas se faire avoir ! Répondit Sirius. Lors de l'une de tes 'absences' (il insista légèrement sur se mot) James et moi avons parcourut un peu le château et devine ce qu'on a trouvé…

Un passage secret vers dehors ! Compléta James très fier d'eux.

Il se trouve derrière un miroir au 3eme étage, dans une aile à peu près déserte… Ajouta Sirius.

On peu y aller sans difficulté ! Finit James

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Fit Remus encore hésitant.

Mais non ça se passera bien… Le rassura Sirius. Et puis rien ne peut ne arrêter (Cela arracha un sourire a Remus) Et puis si tu veux on ira se documenter sur les créatures qu'ont pourra trouver et apprendre quelques sorts au cas ou… »

Point de vue de Remus

Malgré ces protestations Sirius et James avaient insistés et ils voulaient sortir tout de même…

Si ils commençaient à sortir ils finiraient par tomber sur la _'bête' _(Remus frémit d'horreur à la pensée de cette probabilisée)

Ils réagiraient comme les autres. Qui pourrait les blâmer… Remus avait l'habitude, il sentait la bête en lui qui pouvait sortir à tout moment…

« Non ! Se reprit t'il. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune…

Remus ça va ? S'inquiéta James

Oui, oui c'est bon… Lui répondit t'il, un peu pale car la pleine lune approchait. »

Si ils savaient…. Il se souvenait de toutes ces transformations insupportables où il se réveillait le matin en sang… Non personnes ne devait savoir, il ne les connaissait depuis pas assez de temps encore…

Retour à James (je le suis presque toujours en fait)

Remus semblait être un peu vaseux et tremblait parfois. En cherchant dans ses souvenirs, James se souvint qu'il semblait être souvent un peu malade…

Quelques jours après leur discutions, Remus était très pale et tenait a peine debout. Il partit très vite vers l'infirmerie et James et Sirius voulurent l'accompagner :

Non…non c'est bon… Articula t'il difficilement.

Mais Remus ! Cria James. Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça….

Mais si…. Finit Remus qui partit en traînant des pieds.

Viens James. Proposa Sirius. On va le suivre discrètement au cas ou… »

James approuva et le suivit.

Remus se rendit immédiatement à l'infirmerie et Mme Plant (ne vous moquez pas, j'ai faillit l'appelée Mme « PoireSec » lol) l'attendait devant l'infirmerie (« étrange pensa James, nous n'avons rencontrés personne comment est t'elle au courant ? ». En le voyant, elle dit :

«Vous voila enfin Lupin ! Vous tenez a peine debout… Aller vous reposer votre tr…. (elle stoppa brutalement puis reprit : ) Ce soir sera dur… »

Remus entra et Plant ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Il se passe quelque chose avec Remus, c'est sur…. Soupira Sirius. »

FIN DU CHAPITRE !

D'accord ce chapitre est un peu cour et l'action n'arrive toujours pas mais bon….C'est mieux que rien, non ? Comment ça non ! 

Réponses aux reviews : 

Woaw y en a 2, c'est pas mal….

Bon aller :

_Lilou_

_Salut namour! Zadore ta fic! Est-ce que tu vas mettre la chanson que je t'ai donnée les paroles? o_

Et bien merci **BEAUCOUP**!Ouais je l'ai mis dans se chapitre ! J'ai un peu du modifié ce qui accompagnait la chanson mais j'ai laissé la chanson telle qu'elle était.

_lyrablack   
voilà g fini de lire ta fic et je la trouve super et je trouve kelle est mieux ke la mienne lol enfin je te souhaite une bonne continuation  
et vivement le prochain chapitre  
kis_

Merci ! Mais la tienne n'est pas si mauvaise….

Continuez à me mettre des reviews, ça motive !

Tous ces compliments…. rougit Merci a tous !

Sinon le prochain chapitre ne va pas arriver tout de suite mais j'ai prévu de rajouter peut être quelques passages dans les anciens chapitres pour étoffer un peu les personnes et changer un peu les points de vue….

Ça vous plairait ?

Aurag


End file.
